September 2009
by DateMe
Summary: Entries for the fanfiction section of the September contest. Entries listed in order of submission. Challenge: Teacher's Pet, Pairing: HinaxTeacher!
1. Innocence, part 1 by xChocoLatte

**Title:** Innocence, Part 1  
**Author:** x-ChocoLatte  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Theme:** Teacher's Pet  
**Pairing:** KakaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, please visit x-ChocoLatte's DA personal profile.

Kakashi had a system, of sorts, when dealing with young school girls and their exasperating school teacher crushes.

_"You don't love me—you love the idea of a handsome older man loving you."_

"You're young, I'm old. This will never _work__."_

"You're living in a fantasy world with a fantasy crush. I'm sorry, but this isn't a fantasy."

School girls had a silly notion that falling in love with a handsome male teacher was part of a normal high school love life. Kakashi really wanted to strangle the person that had come up with that particular idea.

Didn't they have any idea how society viewed the teachers in those kind of relationships? As sick, perverted men who just wanted to fulfill their kinky sexual fantasies.

A hormonal girl just out of puberty stuck in a short skirt with knee-high socks wasn't Kakashi's idea of "appealing."

Kakashi stared at the blushing brown-haired girl in front of him, a sigh on the verge of escaping his lips.

"You don't love me," he said bluntly. The girl looked up at him, shock written all over her expression.

"I-I do, sensei! Honestly… I love you!"

As if to prove this, she thrusted a flower-print envelope into his unwilling hands, her blush coming back full-force.

"Everything's written in the letter, Sensei. I lo-"

"It's better not to say that so many times," said Kakashi as he threw the envelope back into the girl's arms, speaking over the girl's loud protest. "You'll really fool yourself into thinking that you love me."

He was being rather harsh, he supposed, as he walked back into the school doors, but that girl had been one of the more persistent ones. Her obsessive crush had bordered on stalker/insane psycho. It had gotten to the point that if he looked over his shoulder, he would always see her wide brown eyes staring back at him.

Suppressing a shiver, Kakashi walked into the teacher's lounge, hoping for a cold drink to wash away the weariness settling in his limbs. Settling into a soft sofa, Kakashi leaned back in the seat, enjoying the way the cold drink numbed his fingers and the quiet peace the nearly empty school provided.

It was at times like this that he wished he had a small book in his hands. In particular, the one sitting on his kitchen table. But no, Kakashi thought with a sigh, reading such hard-core erotica at school would probably invite people and their rumors. There were already plenty going around, all having to do with the girls and their insane crushes on him. Being a teacher was really starting to be a nuisance. If he gave up now, though, Obito would probably laugh at him from the heavens above.

Kakashi didn't really want to think about how divine mockery would feel like.

Sighing, Kakashi heaved himself off the increasingly comfortable couch and walked out of the room, hoping that the halls would already be empty so he wouldn't have to deal with any… school-girl confessions, or Kami forbid, school-_boy_ crushes.

Scanning the hallways and finding their emptiness satisfactory, Kakashi decided to make a stop in his classroom for his bag and jacket. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning his top few buttons—Kakashi thought it would be fine since no one was around—he turned the corner, his hand just about to slide the door open…

"I love you."

Good Kami, _those_ words again.

But thankfully, this time around they weren't directed towards him.

"Y-your words have always inspired me... Always. I-I... almost went the wrong way... but... your determination was s-so strong. Your optimism a-and stubbornness... Your smile saved me."

It was a heart-warming confession, Kakashi had to give the girl that. The soft stuttering voice behind the door, the faintest hint of wistfulness in them... Kakashi had to say that this confession had a quality to it that so many of the ones directed towards him had all lacked.

_Hope_.

"I... love you. I always have… Naruto-kun."

It was quiet on the other side of the door for the next few minutes, save for the girl's loud breathing, hesitance in every breath. Coming to the conclusion that a rejection was quite near, Kakashi decided to help the girl save face.

Sliding open the door, Kakashi nonchalantly walked in, trying to school his features into one of shock at seeing two young teens with heavily blushing cheeks facing each other and-

His single eye scanned the room, surprised to see only one occupant in it.

A petite girl with a curvaceous frame, looking to be a junior or senior, was staring at him in shock, her pale lavender eyes contrasting sharply with her inky indigo hair. A pale hand flew up to her mouth to keep in a surprised 'eep' and a blush instantly colored her porcelain cheeks.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei! I-I d-didn't..." The girl fumbled with her words, her blush deepening with every passing second.

As the situation processed in Kakashi's mind, he felt his cheeks start to heat up, just the slightest. Rather than helping the girl save face, he'd actually worsened the whole situation.

Really now, who confessed... to no one?

"It's a surprise to see anyone still here, Hyuuga-san," he said in a light voice, trying to make the best of the... situation he had unwittingly landed himself in.

"Y-yes..." The girl's cheeks started to recede to her normal pale color as she scrambled around her desk, picking up her things. She gasped when she accidentally knocked over her pencil case, spilling out its contents.

Kakashi walked over to her and helped her pick up the assortment of pencils and pens, handing them to her with a look of indifference on his features. "Here you go."

Pale, pearly eyes stared into his own dark one, making his widen slightly. He felt his breath hitch in his throat at the color of emotions in them: embarrassment, surprise, and the faintest hint of curiosity. The way they gazed so intensely into his... He felt his heart beats gradually slow, beating in time with the inhale and exhale of his breaths.

And then the gaze was broken as the girl bowed her head, dark bangs covering her face.

"T-thank you," he heard her murmur just as she rushed out of the door.

For the first time, he felt his gaze follow a young teen girl's form, one twelve years his junior.

--

If someone were to ask Kakashi how his week had gone, his reply would be a faint, "Good."

If that someone were to press on for more detail, Kakashi would only have a shrug of his shoulders to answer them, because quite honestly, he had no recollection of this past week's events. Only the vaguest memory of pale, blushing cheeks and beautiful, opalescent eyes drudged through the filters of his mind.

'_Beautiful_,' was something that had ran through his mind quite often this past week, though.

That particular word had chosen to show up at the most inopportune of moments for Kakashi. A shuffle of papers at his desk would make him look up, only to see a familiar, blushing face. He would turn around from the black board, in the process of explaining some of the finer aspects of his subject, only to stop in the middle of his sentence, captivated by the sight of indigo strands shimmering down small shoulders and the way pale fingers cupped around a delicate chin. A bump of the shoulders and he would find himself apologizing, only to stop in the middle of it, an expression of mute shock on his face as he stared into deep, endless pools of pale lavender eyes.

Needless to say, he'd received some strange looks from Hyuuga Hinata this past week.

Kakashi couldn't help it, though, this strange curiosity that bubbled up in him at the sight of the petite girl. He found himself admiring her smooth gracefulness that her clumsy steps always managed to conceal, the way a shy smile would always flit across her delicate features, and the way her eyes could focus so intensely on something... or someone.

It was a mystery to him how Uzumaki could miss that beautifully intense gaze that was always focused on him, relaying utter adoration and an underlying hint of fondness, heightened by the soft giggles that would emanate from her pink lips at his antics.

Kakashi knew that if he had that look focused on him, he'd do anything to make it increase tenfold.

He wanted to know what it felt like, being on the receiving end of such a loving gaze.

_A love so pure_...

Kakashi couldn't deny that he wanted it to be from Hyuuga Hinata, and only from her.

_That even a man as tainted as himself couldn't resist._


	2. Innocence, part 2 by xChocoLatte

**Title:** Innocence, Part 2  
**Author:** x-ChocoLatte  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Theme:** Teacher's Pet  
**Pairing:** KakaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, please visit x-ChocoLatte's DA personal profile.

The lunch bell rang and doors slid open as students exited them, all chatting excitedly. Kakashi nodded to the few students that always opted to eat in the classroom, rather than venturing out and risk being late to class, before slipping out the door, thoughts on his empty stomach and the bento he had not had time to pack this morning.

Catching sight of a snack machine, Kakashi made his way over to it, stuffing a hand into his pants pocket in search of change. His fingers grasped nothing but air and lint, to his disappointment. Kakashi let a finger slide down the wall of glass separating him from the sugary snacks in the vending machine with a depressed sigh.

'_What a day to not bring any spare change..._'

Scuffing his feet slightly on the polished floors of the school, Kakashi made his way grudgingly out of the school building, intent on grabbing a few rice balls at the nearest convenience store. As he stepped out the side exit door, the faintest hint of pickled vegetables and lightly fried meat hit him, sending all his senses and complaining stomach into overdrive. His nose twitched slightly as he followed the direction of the mouth-watering scent of food, his mouth salivating just the slightest.

His steps led him behind the school, where one could see, from a nice vantage spot, the sports fields. The view was only somewhat obstructed by the large trees that made Konoha High so well-known. Walking curiously, Kakashi examined the famed "dirty and disgusting" back of the school. His eye took in the clean and evenly-mowed grass and the trimmed bushes that bordered the side of school with interest. His steps stopped when his eye finally found a bed of flowers, each placed carefully in their spot, creating a beautiful mix of color. Reds bloomed proudly, yellows swayed with the wind invitingly, whites stood alone, their magnificent heads held up with arrogance.

Kakashi felt his heart stop when he caught sight of a small sprig of delicate, tiny flowers, off to the side in a little group, looking for all the world to be an afterthought, a last-minute decision. Pale lavender petals fluttered in the wind, the thin stems looking like they would snap with even the lightest of blows.

Involuntarily, his mind wandered to her, the flowers triggering a forceful reminder. He almost smiled at the thought.

They both shared the same ability to make him stop in his tracks, hopelessly lost in the serenity and beauty of their appearance.

He felt himself take a step closer, a profound feeling niggling at his chest, making him want to more closely observe the beauty that he had accidentally stumbled acro-

_Clunk!_

Kakashi nearly jumped at the surprising noise, but managed to get a hold of himself in time. Turning to face where the loud noise had come from, Kakashi felt his heart leap at the sight that greeted him.

Sitting on concrete steps was the person that had occupied his mind these past few days, the thought of her always sneaking in, images of how her eyes always widened so widely when she was surprised, or how her cheeks would color so brightly when she stammered over a few pieces of text when reading out-loud readings in his class always popping up randomly.

She was doing both of those things right now, the beginnings of a blush starting to color her cheeks as she stared at him in unconcealed shock, a pair of chopsticks halfway raised to her lips. Kakashi noted with interest that a few grains of rice were escaping the shaky grip of her chopsticks... His stomach gave a loud rumble at the thought of food, every single one of his senses reawakening in the presence of it, all packaged neatly in the sleek bento box in the girl's pale, trembling hands.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei?"

An unsettling sense of deja vu hit him, making the corners of his lips twitch.

"It's a surprise to see anyone back here, Hyuuga-san."

The words from so long ago—had it only been a week?—were altered only slightly and enunciated in the same tone as the one he used before. Kakashi was gratified to see the girl's eyes widen in recognition as she stared at him, but she quickly averted her gaze. She placed her chopsticks unsteadily on the corner of her half-eaten bento box before bowing her head and murmuring a few indistinct words, her hands already in the motion of picking up her things.

Recognizing these actions, Kakashi took a few steps forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to stop her.

Was it wrong of him to notice how his hand nearly engulfed her shoulder?

"You're still eating, right, Hyuuga-san? It's fine if you stay."

The girl shook her head before muttering out a few words. "N-no, it's fine, I w-was just finishing up a-anyways, Kakashi-sensei."

Marveling at the softness of her voice, Kakashi shook his head stubbornly before letting go of her.

"You were still eating. It's better to fill your stomach now, so you won't go hungry later. Wouldn't want your stomach growling during my class, now would we?" he added as an afterthought, chuckling a little when he saw the look of absolute mortification on her face.

The girl wavered for a few seconds before finally releasing a short sigh. She sat down smoothly and opened the bento she had hurriedly packed away, grabbing her chopsticks with precision. Kakashi watched her pick at the white rice that contrasted sharply with the dark color of the bento for a few moments before releasing a frustrated sigh.

Plopping himself next to her, Kakashi pointed at the food in her hands, ignoring the shocked look that crossed the girl's face.

"If you're not going to eat that, it's better not to waste it."

The girl's lips opened before she mutely closed it. She looked at the bento box carefully before turning to look at him, a look of understanding suddenly dawning on her face.

"I-I'm not hungry..." She bit her lips, something Kakashi couldn't help but notice, before continuing. "S-so if you w-want it, Kakashi-sensei... G-go ahead..."

The delicious plate of food before him was too much; Kakashi just couldn't resist the temptation anymore.

"_Thank you_," he said in an almost breathless tone as he stuffed himself, not even letting the few seconds of saying "Itadakimasu" distract him from this appetizing meal in front of him.

"Y-you're welcome?"

--

His feet were moving of their own accord, ignoring the muted yells ringing in his head.

They were taking the run-down path to the back of the school without his permission, his steps mysteriously light against the dusty ground.

'_This isn't right_.'

He couldn't possibly be feeling hopeful about spending lunch with a teenage girl, one who was barely eighteen, barely adult. One who enjoyed watching a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy spend his days running soccer drills every day, one who was in the gardening club, one who had marked "teacher" as her career of choice.

One whose eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender, the paleness of them its purest form. One who talked so softly that he had to strain his ears to hear her hesitant words. One who had no qualms about talking to air, letting her voice color it with the innocence of a young girl in love.

One who was currently staring at him, her radiant pale lavender eyes widened in shock, the dark lashes that framed them enhancing the surprised look.

Kakashi felt the protests that were mumbling half-hearted warnings in his head crumble into ashes, the faint wisps of them fading away when he saw the way her lips slowly curved upward into a small, welcoming smile.

Lifting up the small box in his hands, Kakashi grinned, his eye crinkling lightheartedly as he did so.

"I brought my own lunch today."

--

The sky was dreary and overcast, a promise of heavy rains and loud thunderstorms in them. As if to tease, raindrops started splattering against the windows, started pouring onto the grassy areas and into the school grounds.

Kakashi felt his heart drop at the rain. It looked like a lunch with Hinata wasn't possible today...

It was with heavy steps that Kakashi trudged down the stairway, a pout almost on the verge of forming on his lips. The dreary mood that followed him turned sour when he heard loud claps of thunder in the distance. Girls squealed up and down the hallways and were instantly followed by boys' teasing shouts.

Kakashi turned the corner uninterestedly, a hand rubbing at the eye covered by a dark scarf. He looked down the empty hallway curiously, wondering where the students had all gone.

Loud yells suddenly erupted up the stairs, making Kakashi jolt in surprise.

"Hyuuga confessed to Uzumaki!"

"Ehh?! No way!"

Kakashi's eye widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. A sinking feeling settled in his heart, one that made him feel vaguely sick.

Leaning against the cold walls of the school, Kakashi placed a hand over his eyes as he reclined his head back, his silver strands crushed against the off-white walls.

'_So she finally did it..._'

He wasn't jealous, not really. He had known all along that she harbored feelings for the enthusiastic, dense blonde, that much had been revealed in their first, accidental non-instructional meeting.

He wasn't jealous, not really.

The painful thudding of his heart wasn't serious, just a curious symptom the storm had brought. The ragged breaths that escaped his lips didn't mean anything; he was just hungry...

His mind involuntarily brought forth peaceful lunches spent in the calming presence of the stuttering, blushing girl. His lips curved into a small smile as he remembered the way her cheeks would always blush prettily when he complimented the beauty of the garden, and the way her eyes would light up when talking about gardening and the different types of flowers there were, and the way...

His fists clenched painfully, his nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand.

'_Hinata..._'

--

Priceless masterpieces, works of art, awe-inspiring pieces...

As a teacher, Kakashi saw numerous of those, artworks he could admire, but never touch, all in the form of giggling school girls.

He had never been an artistic person, though, so it didn't really matter to him, whether he could touch it or not.

Young blooming flowers in the midst of their youth, as a flamboyant colleague of his had once said, had no appeal to him, were not interesting in the slightest. Their admiring looks made him shiver, their misguided confessions made him sigh.

Yet, with one look, one single innocent gaze, he found himself staring after her, his neck craning to catch the sight of indigo strands flying around a corner. He found himself spending his days thinking about her, his thoughts focused on the way her eyes curved when she giggled, when she laughed, when she tried her hardest to frown indignantly at something provocative he'd said, only to fail miserably. He found himself laughing, in spite of himself, found himself enjoying the company of another person.

Never had Kakashi been so intrigued by a single person, so interested.

It made sense, though, to Kakashi, in a way.

Hyuuga Hinata _wasn't_ a piece of art, something to be admired from afar, never to be touched.

A child's drawing.

In her was the innocence one could find in the doodles of a child who could hardly hold up a crayon, their pudgy fingers clumsily clutching at it.

She was beautiful, in that way.

Her curious gaze had drawn him in, captured him in a deepening abyss, one that promised him nothing but harsh words and fearsome lawsuits.

Kakashi couldn't find it in himself to _care_ though, not when he was watching her stand lostly, off to the side, her eyes still rimmed red and her cheeks still tear-streaked, drenched in the pouring rain, rejected by the one she had loved for so long. Kakashi didn't know how she could still stand there, could still stand to watch the boy who had casually brushed off her confession, her heart-felt words, with a simple teasing smile, disbelief coloring his every feature.

Her breaths could be seen clearly in the misting rain, their white puffs swirling in the air. Her indigo locks clung to her cheeks in clumps, soaked by the rain, and her clothes hugged her tightly, making her trembling shivers even more pronounced. Her cheeks were flushed darkly, a sure sign of sickness.

Kakashi strode forward, the umbrella in his hands flying open in his haste. His shoes squished in the rain-soaked ground, catching her attention, and an expression of shock slowly settled on her weary features. Pushing past her half-hearted greeting, he thrusted the umbrella into her hands, ignoring the look of confusion on her face as she gripped the handle loosely.

"It's raining."

As if to prove the point, the rain started pouring down even harder. Kakashi stared up at the moody sky for a few seconds before shaking his head, trying to clear up the drops that had landed on his face.

"Y-you need it, though..."

Kakashi smiled at her hesitant words. letting a small hint of amusement cross his face.

"Ah, but I don't need it as much as you do."

The girl flushed as she looked down at herself, seeming to have suddenly realized her drenched state. Looking back up, she stared at him, a hidden question in her pearly, swollen eyes.

_Why?_

Running a hand through his rain-drenched hair, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders vaguely.

"I guess I just don't like to see people crying in the rain."

The girl flinched slightly at his words, probably having thought that the rain would have disguised her heart-breaking tears.

_How naive._

--

Hyuuga Hinata was beautiful, something Kakashi had concluded shortly after their first accidental meeting.

_Beautiful in ways that he just couldn't describe._

Kakashi had fallen, had let her in through the chinks in his walls, and unknowingly, she had found a way into his heart, through her curious gazes, her soft smiles, and her blushing cheeks. In a moment of weakness, he had let his heart feel the warmth of her innocence and gentle spirit.

And there was no way he would step back into the coldness again willingly.

--

Taking a few steps forward, Kakashi suddenly turned around, a questioning smile on his face.

"Why don't we get you changed out of those clothes and get something warm to drink?"

Not waiting for her answer, Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and walked away from the school entrance, thoughts swirling around in his head.

The sound of hesitant footsteps sounded from behind him, making Kakashi smile. The rain that was pattering his head in an increasingly annoying way suddenly disappeared, blocked by a familiar umbrella, one that closely resembled the one he had given away just moments earlier.

"Y-you need it, t-too, Kakashi-sensei," murmured a soft voice at his side. "Or else you'll get s-sick."

_He was feeling so warm all of a sudden._

Noticing how Hinata was standing on the top of her toes to hold up the umbrella to his height, Kakashi took it from her, a small grin growing on his lips.

"Hot chocolate?"

With an embarrassed blush, she nodded, the corner of her pale lavender eyes peering up to look at him, a faint smile on her lips.

"W-with marshmallows?"

_So mysteriously warm._

Kakashi ruffled her soaked hair with an amused crease in his eye.

"With marshmallows."


	3. Under the Table by heavenlyhot

**Title:** Under the Table  
**Author:** heavenlyhot  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Theme:** Teacher's Pet  
**Pairing:** IbikiHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, please visit heavenlyhot's DA personal profile.

This was a day that Ibiki resented the most. Every year on the 3rd of October the teachers are assigned one student and are made to spend the day with them. Forced to learn and teach new things to their underling, in order to 'bond' with their future comrades.

In the past Ibiki had taken missions to avoid being forced to bond with with silly little brats. However this year every mission he had applied for had been denied. After 10 years of avoiding the teacher-student bonding it seems that the Elders have it in for him.

They gave him; Hinata Hyuuga.

A small, meek, pale skinned, odd pastel purple eyes, stuttering, twitching little 18 year old. Ibiki took one look at her with her long, straight, indigo hair and her baggy pale purple and white jacket and long dark blue jeans.

Her eyes glued onto a small tiny speck on the freshly cleaned white titled floor, with a mild pink blush scattered across her cheeks and bridging over her small button nose.

Hinata Hyuuga looked like the kind of girl that never has any fun.

An idea suddenly appeared in Ibiki's mind, if they wanted him to teach this little girl something he will, and he'll make them regret ever giving him a student to torture. A small sparkle lighted in his dark brown-almost black eyes, a smirk twitched at ends of his hard beige lips. His hands rested on the back of his scarred bald head while he watched the little girl before him.

He was going to take her for a ride.

Hinata looked scared.

Taking her seat across from Ibiki in a small pub Hinata looked out of place.

"So this is what's going to happen. If you can down four shots, and keep them down, I'll sign the papers that say we've bonded. If you down six I'll show you how to make someone talk without causing too much pain. Now if you down twelve I'll take you on my next mission." Ibiki arms were folded against his chest and a smirk clear on his smug face.

Hinata looked at the sake on the dirty wooden table with clear horror, he had a feeling that she couldn't do it.

Filling two shot glasses, one for her and one for him, he lifted his to his lips and waited for her to do the same. Hinata wide eyes followed him movements, "Come on Hyuuga, you're a shinobi right?" He whispered to her across the table before downing his first shot.

Hinata's hands were fast as she grabbed her glass and threw it down. As soon as the sake made it's way through her, Hinata's face turned to one of utter disgust. Ibiki knew at that moment, he would win.

Again another shot was downed by the two and by the third shot Hinata cheeks had become rosy and her eyes slightly unfocused, she was a complete lightweight.

"Give up little one, you look like you're done." Ibiki told her while Hinata stood her ground and grabbed another shot.

"T-That's four. Y-You have t-to sign t-the papers." Her speech was a little slurred but her eyes were determined to at least try and win.

Ibiki smirked, the little woman had guts. Pouring another two glasses they continued their 'bonding', Ibiki was finding this more fun then he thought he would.

Finally at the seventh shot Ibiki looked at Hinata, her long hair held back in a low loose ponytail with stray hairs sticking to her face, Ibiki bent over the table and carefully moved them, then stopped.

"How do you expect to win with hair in your face like that?" He asked before downing yet another.

Hinata's face burned after having being touch by his rough calloused hands, she took some deep breathes. "Y-you now h-have to show m-me how t-to, t-to," Hinata didn't quite finish as Ibiki thrust another glass her way.

"I-I don't feel too good, m-maybe t-time to be i-in bed." Hinata's face burning red, her eyes watery and glass-like. Ibiki knew she had had enough.

Grabbing the almost empty bottle of sake he took a swing but before the bottle touched his lips he heard a thud.

There on the floor of a pub was a wasted Hinata Hyuuga.

"Well," Ibiki said aloud to himself, "At least she kept it down." He chuckled before placing the bottle down and grabbing the passed out woman and taking her home.

It wasn't long but one night after Ibiki had come back from a mission, there at the pub at a young woman with long indigo hair with two shot glasses and a bottle of sake.

"Thought you'd be in bed by now Princess," Ibiki said to the young woman after taking the empty seat next to her.

She blushed, "N-No, I just heard t-that you got back t-tonight so I figured y-you'd come here."

He chuckle, a low rumble in his chest, "And you got us a drink, how nice."

"I-I not a l-light weight a-anymore." Hinata insisted, "I-I can drink just as m-much as you."

"Really?" Ibiki asked, his left eyebrow twitching into a arch and a smirk appearing on his face as he looked at the pink faced girl. "You wanna bet on that Princess? First one under the table has to clean the interrogation room up."

He watched as Hinata's nose twitched, she hated that.

"Besides who taught you to drink?"

Her eyes smiled as she looked at him, "Y-You taught me, t-there's always a time when the s-student passes the t-teacher."

It had been almost a year since bonding day and Hinata Hyuuga had grown into a fine young woman who can hold her own. But Ibiki refused to believe she could drink him under the table, she's till far too young.


	4. Teacher's Pride by Jaggarte

**Title:** Teacher's Pride  
**Author:** Jaggarte  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Theme:** Teacher's Pet  
**Pairing:** KakaHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, please visit Jaggarte's DA personal profile.

Hinata ran towards the Hokage tower with a piece of paper, which her cousin had given her, clenched tightly in her fist. As she raced by some of her friends, smiling at some, she thought on what she could be needed for with such urgency. All that was written in the note she was given was that she was needed immediately by Tsunade.

She thought that it was most likely to be a mission, or maybe Tsunade needed help in the hospital and everyone else was busy, or maybe she needed the Byuukagan for something. Whatever it was she knew she needed to get there as fast as she could; Tsunade didn't like to be kept waiting.

Coming to a halt outside the Tower, Hinata took a breath to calm herself and walked up the stairs to the Hokage's room. Knocking upon the door, she heard a booming voice telling her to come in. Quickly stepping into the room the Hyuuga fought the compulsion to look down to the floor as she was greeted by a very annoyed Tsunade.

"What took you so long Hinata?"

The Hokage sat behind her desk with her elbows on table and her fingers steepled underneath her chin. She looked the young Hyuuga woman up and down, assessing her.

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade continued on before Hinata could explain herself, "your charge is late as well. Though if he knows what's good for him he'll be here soon."

"Charge?" The young woman asked, nervously grabbing the hem of her jacket, "Is this why you sent for me?"

The heiress was at ends with herself, she had applied for a teaching role at the Academy now that she was older but her father had quickly vetoed that idea and she had never heard anything about it since. Surely she would have heard about it if she was to be teaching any Genin.

Tsunade nodded her head, "Yes, you will be teaching one student."

Hinata's eyes widened, one student, that didn't make sense. It couldn't be for the training of the Byuukagan, all Hyuuga's with the ability were taught in the compound so others could never learn their techniques and even if it was, Neji or Hanabi were far better choices for teachers and they were both currently home. This must be something that only she could do.

But she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what that could be.

When Tsunade turned her attention away from Hinata to rummage through her desk, the Hyuuga knew that she shouldn't ask any more questions. Instead she stood in the corner awaiting her new student imagining what he would be like. She wondered if he would be a Genin that she had already met or maybe a new child that needed a leg up before they went to the Academy, whoever they were she would help them as much as she could. She might even be able to keep teaching if she showed herself to be able enough.

Lost in her thoughts, Hinata still had the presence of mind to sense an extra person in the room and subtly shifted into a defensive stance. Ever since Kabuto had come in dressed as ANBU and had, she had learnt later, healed her, she didn't trust many shinobi that she did not recognise, especially with the Hokage in the room.

Hinata was reassured though, when Tsunade lifted her hand in greeting to the shadow in the corner of the room.

The blonde woman lifted her head and looked at Hinata, "At ease, Hyuuga, it's only your charge."

Hinata almost stumbled at those words, 'charge'? What young boy could move so undetected and exude such an aura of confidence? This could only mean one thing.

"Hinata, I'm sure you've met, but I'd like to formally introduce you to your new student," Her charge walked out of the shadows and grinned beneath his mask, "Hatake Kakashi."

"Yo."

~~~~*~~~~

Kakashi? She was teaching Kakashi? What were they going to do play cat's cradle? Maybe she was going to teach him how to work a loom, or better yet, maybe lessons in awkwardness which, let's face it, she was an expert in.

Her mouth remained shut though, as these thoughts ran through her mind, and she could only gape at the Jounin.

It started to get awkward and Hinata couldn't help but think that she was giving him a great first lesson.

Tsunade cleared her throat and Hinata turned to her stiffly, managing to tear her eyes away from the legendary Copy-Nin.

"You have met before right?"

Hinata simply nodded, completely untrusting of her voice and the stutter that came out at the worst of times.

Silence reigned for a few more moments as Kakashi ruffled the back of his hair, Tsunade looked for sake and Hinata stared back at Kakashi.

Blinking away from her daze she opened her mouth to say something, when that didn't work she cleared her throat and managed to speak up, "I'm teaching Kakashi?"

The Jounin was the one to speak up first, "Hai Hinata-san, I will be your willing student for the next few days or weeks, however long you deem necessary."

Tsunade snorted and mumbled underneath her breath while she went back to rummaging through her desk, "You weren't nearly so acquiescent until you found out who the teacher was."

Kakashi glared at Tsunade and slyly glanced at Hinata to see if she had heard the softly spoken words but the young woman was too caught up in her tumultuous thoughts to hear anything not spoken directly to her.

"What am I to teach him?" Hinata looked nervously at the man in question before turning back to her Hokage, "Surely he should be the one teaching me?"

Having found a bottle of sake, Tsunade took out three glasses and poured three shots into them before downing all of them.

Hinata was sincerely regretful to see them all go.

"I need to send a diplomat to Suna." Tsunade answered her and then shrugged her shoulders, "Well that's not strictly true, I'm supposed to be going to Suna to organise things with the Kazekage but," she sighed and leant back in her chair, "I don't want to. Instead I'm sending the next best thing, best thing being Kakashi."

Hinata nodded her head, finally something she understood, she had first hand dealing with all of these motions, her father insisting on her being present in all dealings so that she could learn the right protocols and policies to implement when she was head of the Hyuuga.

She could also understand why Tsunade wouldn't want to go.

It was incredibly tedious.

"Unfortunately," Tsunade continued on as she lifted her legs onto the table as she nursed a bottle of sake in her lap, "Kakashi doesn't know the first thing about the proper manners or things to say to a group of elders and I can't teach him because I don't have a clue either. I'm a Hokage and can get away with it, Kakashi can't."

It was becoming much clearer why she was needed.

"So Hinata, I've classified this as an A class mission as it depends on how well you teach Kakashi that will ensure further good relations with Suna."

'A-class?' Thought Hinata, 'Surely it's just because she's incredibly inebriated, there's no real reason to classify it as such is there?'

"I need you to teach Kakashi how to walk the walk and talk the talk and how to do it well. I don't want half-baked performances, I want the real thing. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded.

"Do you accept?"

Hinata nodded again.

"Good," Tsunade didn't even look up to make sure of the Hyuuga's affirmative nod and continued speaking, "I've acquired one of the classrooms in the Academy because I do not want the Hyuuga or anyone else to get wind of what you are both doing. Do you both understand?"

Kakashi and Hinata bobbed their heads.

"Classes start today, meaning after this. You are to meet once a day at least, at ten in the morning, no exceptions."

She turned to Kakashi, her eyes and manner brooked no dissension, "No exceptions, I don't care if you had to carry an old woman up a hill or if the new Icha Icha is being sold." Kakashi grimaced but nodded and hung his head.

Tsunade turned to Hinata with the same look, "No exceptions for you either, it means nothing to me and nothing to this mission if your father suddenly turns around and wants to spend quality time with you or if Naruto actually looks around enough and ask you out."

The Hyuuga blushed considerably and looked a little disheartened as she barely nodded her acceptance as well.

"No exceptions."

Her voice rang out within the room and the two Konoha nin nodded for the last time.

Happy with her two shinobi's apparent cooperation, Tsunade flicked her hand in the air, "You are dismissed, good luck to the both of you."

Kakashi turned from Tsunade and opened the door for Hinata. Still completely disoriented by what had happened in such a small amount of time, Hinata stiffly made her way out the door, thanking Kakashi as she went, ever mindful of her manners.

The Copy-Nin couldn't help but grin as he watched his new sensei walk down the hall in a daze. Who knew that going back to school could have such promise to be so much fun?

~~~~*~~~~

It wasn't till the third day that things started to get interesting. The young Hyuuga woman had finally started to feel, it not at ease, then at least a little used to her new student – although there were some idiosyncrasies that she wasn't completely comfortable with yet.

"Hinata-sensei"

His address to her being one of them.

"Please, Kakashi-san," Hinata blushed, unused to the way he spoke to her, "don't call me that."

Kakashi feigned a look of utter bewilderment as he sat at a child's desk, looking up at Hinata, his voice drenched with innocence.

"But we've talked about this Hinata-sensei," Hinata flinched, "It's the proper way to speak to you." He leant back in his chair, balancing on two legs as he put his hands behind his head. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching me how to act like a diplomat?" He asked, "Shouldn't everything be a part of my training?"

Hinata knew that he was smiling that frustratingly cocky grin that he always wore, when he thought he had bested her, under his mask, and she all but seethed inside.

These last few days had been nothing but agony for the shy heiress. She never felt the authority that Kakashi liked to bestow upon her so casually in every lesson, and found that her directions and assignments were always delivered as a question and usually had a 'please' at the end of them, it felt that she was giving the lessons to hersef sometimes. And she knew, she knew, that Kakashi was smart, one of the smartest shinobi she had ever met but he constantly asked for his work to be looked over and always asked for another example on how to hold his body right.

This, of course, made Hinata feel incredibly uncomfortable as Kakashi made it so that they were in close proximity at all times. And always with that damn annoying, cocky smile!

The Hyuuga felt uncharacteristically exasperated with the Copy-Nin whenever he asked for another instruction or asked for her to position him properly because it gave her feelings that she shouldn't have.

Feelings she should, in no way, entertain.

"So what are we learning today Sensei?" The silver haired Jounin asked, interrupting her train of thought for the moment, "I think I need more help with my posturing," He ran a hand through his hair as he affected his most unassuming voice, "Where exactly do I put my hands again?"

Hinata sighed out loud.

'Not again.'

"Kakashi-san, we went through this six times yesterday, I'm more than certain that you know where to put and how to hold your hands."

"Then how about the proper way to dress," the Jounin asked, "I'm not completely sure what goes where."

Hinata felt her whole body grow hot and was more than aware that her blush was covering her whole face. Just the idea of helping the man in front of her dress made Hinata start to crave a bath of ice to cool her hot skin.

"N-no K-Kakashi-san, you would most definitely have an a-attendant for that."

Turning her back to her student, Hinata faced the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk with her trembling fingers, trying to gather together some semblance of control.

In a bid to calm her nerves and to focus her attention away from the shinobi behind her, who she was certain was basking in her awkwardness with a cocky grin beneath his mask, Hinata started to write in formal Japanese the words 'Polite Formal Introductions' on the board.

She heard Kakashi groan out loud behind her as the two chair legs, formally in the air, landed with a thud back on the ground and tried – but failed – to cover a cocky grin of her own.

~~~*~~~

Kakashi was well aware that this was payback for all his teasing a week ago and he did appreciate the fact that the Hyuuga woman could fight back –

"Kakashi-san I'm sure that Suna would be delighted with full control of the Kosh overpass and sublets to all trading routes but I'm more than certain that Tsunade-sama would, in all likelihood, kill you."

- But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hinata-sensei, please, I'm very confident I can learn this if we could only go outside for a bit. These last few days have been incredibly tedious when all we talk about and train for is diplomacy, I can't learnt like this and I'm sure you would could teach even better if we were in the sun. Surely we can find a way that is beneficial to both of us?"

Hinata stared back wide eyed at the Jounin, "That sounded almost diplomatic Kakashi-san. I'm impressed and surprised."

The Copy-Nin sensed an opening and grabbed it with both hands, all the while careful to adopt the same tone.

"Then surely Hinata-sensei, we could at least take a break for a little bit. To be honest my legs are a bit stiff from sitting at this desk for days on end and I'm sure that you would like to go outside for at least just a moment, if not longer for once."

Hinata considered his words and could see the merit of his proposal.

"Hai Kakashi-san," She turned to look at the clock above her head, "But not yet," She turned her body towards the backboard so she didn't see the pleading expression on the Jounin's face drop into a disappointed pout and then turn quickly into a crafty smile. Hinata kept talking as she reached for the chalk, "You still need to perfect the formal enunciation of farewell to your hosts, elders and the Kazekage himself."

The Hyuuga heiress only managed to scratch a few lines on the board when she felt her student practically materialise behind her.

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi-san...wha-?"

Being so close to the object of his attentions of the better half of this year, the Jounin still wasn't prepared for the feelings that seemed to burn in his stomach. He felt his confident demeanour fall from his face as he leant into the young woman's body. His masked face fell into the crook of her neck and he couldn't stop himself from breathing in her scent. He was very careful not to actually touch her in case she didn't want his attentions but as he was planning on going outside with the kunoichi and not on enacting anything that would keep him there longer, he decided to bend the rules around her but not, no matter how much he wanted to in that moment, break them.

Pulling himself away from her neck, Kakashi moved his arms to either side of the Hyuuga's head, ensuring that she was completely trapped by his body on all sides.

Having better control of himself now that he had made the boundaries clear to himself, Kakashi pushed back into her body, still not touching, and whispered in her ear, "So how should I farewell any people of importance Hinata-sensei?" He asked, drawing out the 's's in the honorific he gave her, his breath moving strands of hair, behind her ear, to cover her extremely red face. Grinning, Kakashi leant as close as he could allow himself and felt a faint tremble run through her body, "What word would be the most apt?"

Hinata had not moved an inch, the chalk was still pressed to the blackboard, her hand turning white with the tight grip she had on it. Her blush was raging all across her body and her mouth was slightly open as she drew in faint breaths. Her mind was racing a thousand miles a second and she couldn't utter a sound. Inside, she groaned at the unfairness of the situation she was in. This was not helping her in anyway, and definitely not helping the bad thoughts that crept into her mind at every moment alone with the Jounin.

Finally, after a few moments of feeling his body so close to hers, she managed to stutter out an answer when Kakashi asked her the same question, his head back in her neck, his lips ghosting over her skin.

"Well Sensei? How would I bid farewell? What word, do you think, I should say?"

"G-g-goodbye?"

Kakashi was almost sad that she had answered but squashed those feelings down and plastered a fake smile on under his mask.

He quickly jumped to the door and had it half open as he turned around to look questionably at his teacher. Putting his hand to the back of head, mussing his hair, he appeared to the world as an errant child waiting for the bell to ring for the end of class.

"I'm pretty sure I can do that Hinata-sensei, so how about we go outside now?"

Hinata slowly turned around, trying to gather herself and not faint as she looked at the silver haired shinobi. She wasn't completely sure what had just happened so she just mutely nodded her head to him in response to his question.

Kakashi grinned and started to walk out the door but stopped in the doorway looking back over his shoulder to the Hyuuga woman. "Aren't you coming Hinata-sensei?"

Hinata stood in shock, go out with him? That would lead to questions that they weren't able to give the answers to. This mission was supposed to be completely secretive. If they were seen together people would talk.

"Kakashi-san," she started, able to, at last, speak, "I don't think that that would be wise."

Seeing his crinkling eye swap to an up-raised eyebrow, Hinata tried to grasp on to an excuse that would work with him.

"I also have to see if there is anything else that I've yet to teach you."

She turned her back to him, intent on reaching the teacher's desk - she needed to sit down, "Plus I do not want to fail this mission. This is my first A-class," she sighed, "No matter how drunk Tsunade-sama was when she classified it as such."

Her hand was taken suddenly and she was turned around as Kakashi pulled her towards the door, his fingers intertwined with hers and his back greeted her gaze.

"Look," He started, marching her out the door of their classroom and into the hall, "I promise not to fail and to do my best so I won't take no for an answer."

He turned to look at her, stopping just at the doors leading outside and she wondered briefly how they had gotten there so fast but realised that with her hand in his, her mind was completely incapacitated.

"We're going outside"

The Jounin opened the door with a cocky grin and dragged a stumbling Hyuuga out to greet curious glances and the bright sun.

~~~*~~~

Two weeks later, many blushes, a few carefully constructed touches and several awkward questions later, Kakashi was packed, at the gates and ready to go to Suna on time with Hinata passing him a ration pack she had made for him.

To Hinata these two weeks seemed a lot longer than the fourteen days that they consisted of.

It was unbelievable to her that they had gotten through so much in such a short amount of time. Kakashi had been true to his word and had learnt with such speed and alacrity that she felt a little annoyed at the fact that he had hidden his talents from her just to tease her but she also felt very pleased that she was the genius shinobi's teacher. She stood at the gates facing him and knew he would be fine. If this went well, and she knew it would, she might be able to apply a second time at the academy.

Thinking on this Hinata faced Kakashi and could see that he was thinking about their time together as well.

The Copy-Nin had always liked and admired the Hyuuga girl but as she stood before him, about to see him off, he couldn't help but feel more than that. These last two weeks had let him get to know her in ways he might not have been able to otherwise and he had been able to see another side to the young woman that not very many did. For every lesson he had done well - which was every single one - she had allowed them outside to talk, bask in the sun and just relax in each other's company.

It was a good system and it worked.

Tsunade's obvious threat when she had given them a glare and told them 'no exceptions' was seemingly forgotten by the two shinobi simply because there was nowhere else the two would rather be than with each other.

As the sun slowly rose, Hinata couldn't help but feel sad that their relationship would change from teacher and student to acquaintances when Kakashi returned and she caught herself wishing that he didn't have to go just yet. She actively stopped those thoughts and from dwelling too long on her, by now, developed feelings for the Jounin, and she waved and jokingly called out to him.

"Please do well Kakashi-san or I'll wonder if I really am a horrible teacher."

The half smile on her face melted to one of wonder as Kakashi came up to her and spoke some words in her ear before looking into her eyes. They were very close and she could feel his breath trip lightly over her lips as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her pulse which, she was sure, was beating madly.

He grinned slightly and walked backwards, away from the furiously blushing kunoichi, eager to keep her in his sights till he had to go. He then disappeared with a wave and a promise to be back soon.

Hinata stood at the gates for a moment to gather herself. She just wished he'd get back as soon as he could.

The still blushing young woman walked back to her home, thinking that she could get used to his cocky grin, with his whispered words echoing in her head.

"I'll make you proud Sensei, I'll make you proud."


End file.
